To remain competitive in an increasingly information-rich business culture, organizational entities in a variety of markets routinely generate, maintain, and use data through the course conducting business. In providing information technology services directed toward facilitating those needs, data centers house networked server infrastructure allowing for the efficient management of organizational data. The physical devices that makeup data center infrastructure impose various costs: a cost with respect to purchase price; a cost with respect to electricity consumption; a cost with respect to physical space taken. As such, data centers have an interest in scaling their infrastructure to offer services with these costs in mind.